Crossing Path of Two Different Times
by Alex-Endless-013
Summary: Was inspired By: AnimeGirl 144  In where Brainiac 5 went on vacation after a argument had happen with the Legion Of Superheroes and decided to go back in time to visit Superman but some things had happened and he went to the past where the young justice team had been form with no way back he is trap there till he can build his way back to the future.


Brainiac 5 pov

It's been 1 year since Superman return to the past and since then I have been working nonstop on old projects that I had no time to get around to while the others maybe thinking that I am still upset about Superman departure it is quite the opposite of that yes I was upset the first five months he left but I got over it seeing that there was nothing I could have done to have him stay here anyways he was needed on the past to make sure that the future can continue on.

As I was just trying to finish up the things that need to be fixed and upgraded for I finally had the time to finish up since Superman is not here anymore and I don't mean it in a bad way, in fact I enjoyed my time with Superman here in the future but it just took so much of my time with everything that went on during his stay here such as missions, help train Superman with his powers since I know more about his abilities and know how to help him control it, fixing the most recent thing during the time, making sure that no one in the Legion say anything to Superman's future that could affect it now, all the paperwork that goes through the day mission reports, training reports, and the expense billing, and fixing whatever the other brake around the base and there constant wish of thing to be made.

Since there was very limited time with everything during that time it started to backup and just continue to add up as it went on even now I have very little time with things for all I can do was go on missions, go over training, completing the paperwork that needed to be sent out, shower when needed, and maybe sleep for 2 hours but it's also troubling when everyone on the team was trying to get me to come out and join them in some sort of hang out and wouldn't understand when I told them that I was very busy at the moment, seeing as I have been working for five days straight I decided that I would go take a shower as I walk out of the lab and head towards my room I bump into Saturn Girl "Brainy you are out of your lab." She said in surprise "Yes I was just on my way to my room to take a shower since there is none in the lab." I told her as I continue walking towards my room when I got to my room and head towards the bathroom that was attached to my room once I had finished showering and wrap myself in a towel went towards the sink to brushed my teeth when I was done with that I went back to my room to get dressed of course I put on my Coluan Cloth underneath the clothes above that way if I need to turn into my battle form and accidentally shredded my clothes in the progress when I had no time to get out of the clothes that way I have something underneath to have me cover since they are body tight it does not affect me to have clothes over it as I finish getting dressed I had picked a black short sleeve shirt with a robot on it that seems to be from the 20th century movie which was a joke gift from Lightning Lad and a purple skirt with bats on it in white that was given to me by phantom girl during the time of Halloween underneath was black leggings and purple snicker that I had gotten myself with Superman when we had to go to the store and get him some necessary when he came with us to the future and had brought nothing with him which was a bit my fault in my part as I was all dressed I walked out of my room and started to walked back to the lab.

When I had reached back to the lab I put in the my codes to open up the labs doors but it did not open so I tried the codes again but it still not opening and when I tried putting in my override code in the pad to open the doors it just flashes red "COMPUTO what is the meaning of this why are you not allowing me entrance into the lab?" I asked COMPUTO while still trying to get the doors to open "I apologize Sir but I was given orders from Saturn Girl to not let you back into the lab Sir." COMPUTO replied to my question much to my annoyance that Saturn girl would do that "Well override orders and allow me entrance back into the lab there is still much to be done now COMPUTO." I demanded COMPUTO to let me into the lab "I am sorry to inform you that I can not override the command and allow access to the lab Sir unless Saturn Girl allows it." COMPUTO replied back to me which caused me to groan in annoyance and I started to march towards the lounge area to question Saturn Girl as to why she order COMPUTO to not let me in my lab when I had reached the lounge area I see that the other members are in there as well "Saturn girl why did you command COMPUTO to deny me access to the lab?" I questioned her as I stood in front of her where she is seated next to Lightning Lad looking down to her data tablet "Because you have been spending too much time in there its not healthy." She answered me while looking up from her data tablet with a frown on her face "Even so I have many important things to finish up and they can't wait any longer than it already has." I told her as I stare back at her with my arms crossed over my chest "But Brainy you been in there for five day non stop already just take a break" Phantom Girl said speaking up from the kitchen with timber wolf interrupting mine and Saturn Girl conversation "I will take a break when I finish all my work" I reply back to Phantom Girl "But Brainy we haven't seen you for so long what are you even doing in there that won't allow you to take a break for a few hours." no surprise this time the person that spoke was Triplicate Girl how was next to Bouncing Boy at the table "Yeah relax Brainy nothing is going to happen if you don't work for the next few hours" Phantom girl said leaning forward on the counter I was starting to get annoyed and angry that they won't just let me be and work on the things I need to do "Because I have to turn in the mission reports to the science police and hand over the budget report to the priendant then fix the ship that was damaged from last mission then upgrade the secretary because some thought it was a good idea to let in a civilian that had no access to the headquarter and let them use a computer allowing a virus in then handing everyone there new training schedule that had to be done this week so no I can't have a break right now and 'relax' now Saturn Girl tell COMPUTO to let me in the lab now" I told them as I was listing things off with my hand then crossing my arms when I was finished looking over everyone when Cosmic Boy, Invisible Boy, and Shrinking Violet came in during my explanation "Jeez Brainy we are teenagers what do you expect we slack off at time but we still work on things no needed to get pissy about it." Invisible Boy said to me crossing his arms over his chest when I heard that it had gotten me very mad.

"No no you guys don't work and the reason why I know that it's because you all push your work onto me and have me do your work because you have something more important to do or you just don't have the time to do it and since no one has the 'time' to do it someone has to and that someone is me while you all get to be irresponsible immature slacking waste of time seventeen and eighteen year olds I have to do the work which is not my job in the first place which I might remind you all that I am only fourteen years old and have been doing this since the very beginning of the Legion of Superheroes so you have no excuse and because of that I have no time for myself do you actually think I wanted to do this stuff well you are all wrong and why should I a person younger than you have to do your work while you older than me do nothing but waste time so why not grow up and do your own work." when I finish my rant I was panting while everyone looked a bit shocked or looks a bit guilty as they had finally realize the pressure I had been going through this whole time and as I was about to head back to the lad but I heard Invisible Boy speak up saying "Well that your own fault seeing then seeing in the very beginning you brag about your 12th-level intellect and so much smarter than us so why are you blaming us because you can't have fun or relax or keep getting stuff to do that your own problem since your so smart you should have had it handle by now so don't go blaming people if its not." seeing as some of the team seem to agree with him making me realize that what I had said will not get through to the other member so I did the only thing I could think of that would work on them to make them finally realize with that in mind I turn around facing them "Every well then I see what I said had no means at all with you then I hope this well." I started looking at them before heading toward the doors "I will be taking a two weeks vacation leave starting today." as I got to the door I can hear them gaps in shock "Oh and since I won't be here you all can do the work that I have left since it is more your work than my since I finished that long ago." I told them walking out of the lounging area and heading towards the lab to get the paperwork this time when I punch in the code the doors open and I gotten all the paperwork in order and the list that need to be done and walked back to the lounge area to see that everyone was still were they were as I left and head towards the table putting everything down and in order "Brainy what is all that?" I heard Saturn Girl ask "This is all the paperwork that needs to be done by the time I get back." I said putting down the last stack before turning to face them "I had already assign which part is for who let me explain the first stack will go to Cosmic Boy and Bouncing Boy this is the mission report and expenses billing the mission reports will have to go to the sciences police so they can be used for trail while the bill goes to the president since she our main sponsor and needs to know the bill to know the most cost of things." as I gesture to the first stack which was up to my shoulder if it was on the ground "The second stack will be go to Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl this is the training routine and schedule you would have to monitor and send emails to each person and tell them where they would have to improve and put down each person's time to train" putting my hand on the second stack which was not that big it goes up to my knees if it was on the ground "and the last stack will go to Invisible Boy and Shrinking Violet this all the project and things that needs to be done such as things to be fixed or upgraded it is your job to make sure everything is up and running there shouldn't be much since I had done most of the things." as I finished explaining while gesturing to the last pile of paper which would be up to me elbow if it was on the ground and nodded my head at everyone and walked out of the lounge to my room to start packing for my two week vacation.

Third Pov

Everyone was still in shock at what Brainiac just told them still looking at the three stacks of paper the first person to move was surprisingly Lightning Lad "We can't finish this in a years let alone two weeks we need Brainy to be on vacation longer than two weeks maybe a whole year and since Brainy said that it has to be delivered to the science police and the president that means usually Brainy is the one that does it so if we just say that they were injury or something that should give us more time to finish this." Lightning Lad said while gesturing towards the stack of paper which shocked the other even further since Lightning Lad never really said anything this smart before "But how are we going to do that we can't just injure Brainy or pay someone to do it that would be wrong." Shrinking Violet said walking towards the third stack of paperwork "Well we don't have to actually injury them in say we all know that Brainiac 5 here have the biggest crush on Superman so why not convinced him to go to the past and spend time with Superman and we would just say that he was injury to everyone else." Phantom Girl said finally getting over her shock as well "Well we can't all just go to them now and try to convince them since they are still mad at us." Triplicate Girl said crossing her arms "Yeah they would say that would interfere with the timeline and won't go then they would be back in two weeks and we would barely be done." Bouncing Boy said while putting his hands on his head "Perpass I can be of some help?" COMPUTO asked shocking everyone in the lounge again "COMPUTO you want to help us get Brainy to go to the past but aren't they your master of sort shouldn't you be trying to stop us sending Brainy to the past?" a shocked Invisible Boy asked looking up to the ceiling "That may be correct but I also care about my creator health above all and see how the past year has not been doing well for their health for reason know this would do some good for them." COMPUTO said causing everyone to look at the ground know what the AI was talking about them "Well then if you have ideas we are all ears then." Cosmic Boy said for the first time since entering the lounge area "Every well I advice you to send Saturn Girl to try to convince Sir to had back to the past and I will say that heading to a certain time would not interfere with the timestream while the rest stays in the lounging area" COMPUTO suggest making everyone nod "Alright then Saturn girl you would go and tell Brainy that and make sure that they do not have the time bubble remote with them to come back before a year" Cosmic Boy said and for once no one object on what was going on this time Saturn Girl nodded and fly out of the lounge area heading towards Brainy's room.

When Saturn girl got to Brainy's room she knocked on the door "Brainy may I come in?" she asked thought the door there was a moment of silence making her think that she was going to be denied until the doors open allowing her into the room seeing Brainy was setting in their chairs with their data pad looking as their clothes were being shrunk and put in a backpack of some sort "Can I help you Saturn Girl?" They asked looking away from their clothes and to her "I was just wondering if you are okay before you leave and what's going on with that" Saturn girl explain still look at the backpack that had arms coming out of it and shrinking the clothes that were being put in to it "I am alright I supposed and that you see is an invention that I made I got the idea from a hero from the 21st century and a cartoon I was forced to watch with Bouncing Boy and Superman I am able to store as much stuff in the backpack without it getting full and I am able to select items that I desire without taking every contane out of the bag" Brainy explain before looking back at there datapad looking at places that they would want to see and learn "Well speaking about Superman why don't you go and visit him?" Saturn Girl asked looking over Brainy's room while signaling COMPUTO to pack more things in the backpack that Brainy just described to her "You know as much as I do to why I am unable to go and visit Superman it would interfere with the timestream." they said to her looking up from their datapad "If you see it this way Sir if you were to go to a time period where there were no events that affect with the timestream so you are able to visit Superman." COMPUTO imputed the argument causing Brainy to stop and think it over and Saturn Girl saw this and thought that it was working "As much as I would like to visit it Superman." Brainy said with a slight blush on their checks as they think about the hero "I won't be able to do the other things that I had planned to do before I come back from my two weeks." Brainy finishes looking at Saturn Girl "Well thats is alright I am sure that Superman won't mind seeing you again after so long." Saturn Girl said walking toward Brainy who was now looking at his datapad which had a picture of Superman and them "Very well then I supposed visiting Superman won't hurt to much of the timestream I would just have to pick the time were we had left him seeing that he was just spending the year getting into Daily Planet though I would have to.. " Brainy said trailing off as they got out of their chair and walking towards their dresser and grabbing a watch, a necklace, and lastly two rings Brainy then put on all the items on then pressing a button on their watch causing a light glow surround them when the light died down Saturn Girl was shocked to see a human looking Brainiac 5 who had the same blonde hair color, instead of their green skin it turns into a pale peach color, and their usual two shades of purple they were a sea green with a hint of purple so close to their irises you won't notice unless you are up to their face and they were still wearing the same clothes "Look like more human than Coluan so how do I look" Brainy asked turning toward Saturn Girl as their skirt flare a bit "You look great Brainy you can't tell the difference now are you done packing" Saturn Girl asked looking at the backpack that had stopped putting in clothes and things into the it "I would believe so let me just grab the Time Bubble remote, Datapad, and something that I have been working on something recently I haven't had the chance to try it but it will allow me to talk to the Legion members well I am in the past" Brainy said while grabbing the items and the last thing Saturn Girl did not recognize "Here you go if anything is needed just press this button" Brainy explain while handing Saturn Girl what was a circle with a button on the side as Saturn Girl was looking over it Brainy grabbed their backpack and put it on and step to a more open part of their room and pushed the Time Bubble remote causing the bubble to appear which Saturn Girl look up very fast and fly towards Brainy who just reached the door of the bubble "I am sorry Brainy but it's for your own good" Saturn Girl whispered to Brainy how realize that she had gotten the remote out of their hand and pushed them in the Bubble as the doors closed "COMPUTO now send Brainy to the past" Saturn Girl order the AI and COMPUTO had already put in the coordinates for the past in the Time Bubble which caused it to locked and unable to be changed or stopped if Brainy try to get to the control inside the Bubble so it won't stop until they reach the time that was assigned to the past and with that the Bubble disappear to the past "Well that work but now we are going to get one angry phone call aren't we COMPUTO" Saturn Girl state looking at the communicator "That is correct" the AI replied caused her to sigh and go back to the lounge area to tell everyone the news.


End file.
